Aquariums typically include either a generally round or rectangular-shaped transparent housing made of glass or other suitable material that houses an interior volume of water, as well as one or more aquatic animals, plants, and décor disposed within the interior volume. Aquariums are also often illuminated by a lighting system that provides illumination of water, fish, and/or the other elements disposed within the aquarium.